Ikki Takeda
Ikki Takeda Takeda Ikki : :*Type: Sei :*Nickname: Takeda the Puncher :*Martial Arts: Boxing :Takeda, also known as Takeda the Puncher, is part of the Three Man Army with Kōga and Ukita, and used to be a rising boxing star. However, an incident where he came to the aid of his friend caused harm to his left arm, leaving it paralyzed. He fights Kenichi to test how strong Kenichi is, but Kenichi defeats him by attacking his lower body, which is a boxer's weakness. Fortunately, Kenichi spares him and takes him to Akisame's clinic, where Akisame fixes his left arm. With this, Takeda acknowledges Kenichi's strength and quits Ragnarok to become a pro boxer once again. Being grateful, he often comes to Kenichi's aid on several occasions. Also, he, along with Ukita, later joins Niijima's organization, the Shinpaku Alliance.:In the second arc, Takeda becomes desperate to find a master similar to Kenichi, who has four of them. Eventually, he finds James Shiba , an underworld former boxing champion and trains under him. Recently he has been fighting in the underground. He has been wearing a retainer from YOMI arc to D of D Tournament. He later participates in the D of D tournament as part of the Shinpaku Alliance and wins his first match in the quarterfinals of the "Chi" group. However, he is defeated and severely injured by Shou Kanou when Takeda fights him in a desperate attempt to rescue Miu Fūrinji, causing him to forfeit the remaining matches. It is also revealed in his fight with Shou that he harbors a secret crush on Miu, though the crush isn't that much of a secret due to the fact that he openly makes passes at her (often right in front of Kenichi) and always calls her "honey". Kenichi may have overlooked the fact of his infatuation at the beginning as Takeda was often not serious and a joking guy outside of battles.:During his discipleship under James Shiba, he undergoes extensive and demanding training not unlike Kenichi's at the Ryōzanpaku dojo. As a result, his fighting prowess has been greatly increased, making him a reliable ally and strong asset for the Shinpaku Alliance. Unlike Freya and Thor, he is the only person who manages to block Shou's attack when he assaults them for attempting to rescue Miu Fūrinji and is not knocked out instantly like the other two, implying he is even stronger than Freya who is previously a Three of Cards of Ragnarok. In chapter 267 he and Ukita didn't graduate 3rd year. Takeda currently is challenging Kenichi to fight against him once again not only to see how strong he has become, but thinks it is the best way to get stronger to help fight against YOMI. In Chapter 318, Takeda's skills are further demonstrated as he is able to block Kenichi's Kao Loy with just both his arms, or more specifically, his knuckles as they were so strong that even Kenichi was shocked by their power. Takeda showed Kenichi that he could use his signature technique, Mubyoshi, using it against Kenichi during their bout, without having the drawback of aligning hands or moving in close, though his version of the technique is named "Auto-Rhythm" (using the same Kanji as Mubyoshi). Akisame explains that the power of the Auto-Rhythm however, is a few levels below Kenichi's Mubiyoshi. He is fighting Kenichi right now and will confess his love for Miu if he wins. In chapter 320, Takeda shows he can use Ryūsui Seikūken as well, although Kensei said it was shallow, but definitely a Ryūsui Seikūken. It is implied in chapter 321 that Takeda can only use Ryūsui Seikūken every now and then because it is inconsistent. Also, it is hinted that he has yet to reach the second level of Ryūsui Seikūken to "become one with your opponent." He lost the match when James stopped him while he was fighting unconscious. Techniques: *All Range Punch: Multiple punches thrown from all directions. *Meteor Straight: A rabbit punch launched from a throw. *Auto-Rhythm: Similar to Mubiyoshi, but relies on back muscles instead. Although weaker then Mubiyoshi, it is faster which allows Takeda to use it in rapid fire. *Ryūsui Seikūken: How he learned this technique is unknown since elder never taught; it's implied it was obtained through him and his masters own efforts. However, Takeda's Ryūsui Seikūken is stated to be inferior to Kenichi's by Kenichi's masters. Category:Characters